CD-ROMs that have been completed in a manufacturing line are subject to tests on all functions thereof, such as disk carrier tray opening/closing, disk driving, data reading and the lighting of all the LED (light emitting diode) indicators, in order to ensure the quality of the CD-ROMs before they are packed and shipped. Conventionally, the CD-ROMs are tested manually, and in order to avoid the reduction of the quality caused by errors and mistakes, the CD-ROMs are only tested by trained and experienced operators. However, the testing operation which includes opening/closing the tray, loading/unloading test disk, repeatedly checking the indicators is a very boring and monotonous job so that even the most experienced operators may accidentally make mistake in the test of the CD-ROMs. This causes serious problem in the quality control.
Another disadvantage associated with manual test operation of the CD-ROM products is that it requires a lot of labor. This increases the overall cost of the CD-ROMs. Training operators is also a significant cost. This all makes the manual test operation very inefficient and costly.
Thus, in order to improve the conventional manual test operation of CD-ROM products, it is desired to have a CD-ROM test system which allows a plurality of CD-ROM products to be tested automatically and sequentially so as to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art.